


Please Come Home For Christmas

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: All Kurt really wants this Christmas is for Dave to come home.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/David Karofsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Please Come Home For Christmas

Kurt sighed, giving Dave his best puppy dog eyes through the video chat. Dave sighed back, deciding to play along and indulge Kurt to the best of his abilities. If that meant giving Kurt a ridiculous “disappointed boyfriend” look then so be it.

“Are you sure you can’t come home early? I’ll be good, I promise. I’ll even make you those Mickey Mouse pancakes you like so much. You know, the ones with the blueberries for eyes and raspberries for the nose?”

Dave laughed. “I know the ones,” he said with a smile. “But I don’t think it really matters what I say, I don’t think Henry’s gonna let me go. We’ve got one more guy to look at here and I don’t know if we’ll be able to get him by Christmas.” Dave glanced down, biting his lip for a moment before looking back to the Skype screen to see Kurt looking off to the side of the computer where Dave and Kurt’s anniversary picture sat on the desk. “Babe?”

Kurt finally caught Dave’s eye, giving him a brief, completely fake smile that Dave wish he didn’t know. “I’m fine,” said Kurt. “Just… just do your best.”

“…You know I love you, right?” asked Dave.

Kurt finally gave him a genuine, if sad, smile. “I know. I love you, too.”

“For what it’s worth, I really wish I could be home right now. I didn’t think I’d be missing a single Christmas with you. Are you going to your dad’s?”

“Yeah. I’m flying home tomorrow morning.” He glanced at his watch, scrunching up his face. “Crap, I have to go, I have rehearsal. But I’ll talk to you later?”

Dave nodded. “Of course. Call me after, okay?”

“Will do. I love you.”

“Love you, too. I’ll make it home as soon as I can.”

Kurt gave him a tight smile. “Don’t worry about it. We can do Christmas after. It may not be the same, but… it’s still Christmas. I don’t think it really has an expiration date.” Kurt shrugged. 

“I’ll see you in a few days, okay? I promise.”

Kurt nodded and giving Dave a smile, signed off. 

Dave shut his laptop with a sigh, looking around his hotel room and picked up his phone to scroll through his contacts. 

“Hey, Kenny,” he said after a moment. “Can I talk to Henry?”

—

“…So I’ve already made the stuffing and potatoes and you have the turkey in the oven already, right, Carole, and… David?”

Dave dropped his bags by the front door without a second thought and without any regard for the belongings inside. He strode forward quickly, meeting Kurt halfway, holding him tight in his arms and just breathing him in for a moment, trying to memorize everything about him.

“Wh-what are you doing here? I thought you were stuck in Seattle?” asked Kurt, voice muffled by Dave's snow covered coat, refusing to let go with his arms wrapped so tightly around his husband's shoulders.

Dave shrugged. “I gave it to Alex. Let him deal with it. I had somewhere to be.”

Kurt grinned, the biggest smile Dave had seen from him all week. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” replied Dave, leaning in to kiss him, long and soft.

Seeing Kurt happy like this was _definitely_ worth losing a client over. He wouldn’t trade seeing Kurt like this for the world.


End file.
